


Storm

by Spot_cat



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat
Summary: Jay had always loved watching storms.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night during a storm.

Water drummed down on wood, creating a gentle pitter-patter sound while the lightning and thunder clashed across the dark sky. 

Jay had always loved thunderstorms. 

He didn’t know if it was because he had the element of lightning or just because he thought they were soothing. 

Soothing in a way as if he was little again with nothing to worry about but if his next invention would work or if he would finally make a friend that day or the next. Just him and his parents the slightly broken radio play music in the background and feeling the thunder shake the old trailer home. 

Which was why he was sitting out on the bounty’s deck, crossed legs and eyes closed as if mediating but instead listening to the thunder speak with a rumbling, booming voice and the lightning responding to its calls with crackles of light. 

He listened to the rain as it pattered down around him, feeling it’s coldness seeps into his clothes, leaving him chilled but soothed. 

He didn’t realize something was standing over him till he noticed that the rain wasn't hitting him anymore.

He looked up and saw a titanium hand holding an umbrella over him.

“Hey Zane,” 

“Hello Jay,”

Jay turned his head back towards the still raging storm. 

“What are you doing out here,”

“Just watching the storm,” 

Which was mostly true.

“In the rain, without any proper gear?”

“Yep,” 

They lapse into a silence, a silence that Jay wants to fill with words but feels awkward doing so. 

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Zane sits down beside him still holding the umbrella above their heads.

“Why are you sitting out here,” Zane repeats the question, wording it slightly different than before.

“Just watching the storm,” Jay repeats.

“But why outside?” 

“Because I’ve always loved watching storms outside,”

When Zane didn’t respond he continues.

“I would go outside when I was younger and sit on the roof and listen to the storm, always wondering what the lightning and thunder where saying to each other,”

“But that is illogical, thunder and lightning can not communicate,”

Jay laughs at this “Sure they can, their doing it right now,”

“Well then what do you think they are saying to each other?” Zane asks

“Well I think they are arguing like me and cole use to do and that’s why storms happen because their arguing and mad and then the clouds get involved and they get so upset that they start crying and that's why there's rain when it storms.” 

“But storms are not created that way, storms are created when-“ 

He slaps his over Zane’s mouth before he starts spewing facts and points with his other hand to the still storming sky.

“Listen,” he says

“Listen to the way the thunder rumbles and how the lightning flashes, you can hear it if you listen,” 

He takes his hand off Zane’s mouth and looks at him. 

“Just listen,”

The storm keeps raging on, but the rain slowly starts to stop. Zane is still sitting there, but now he is facing the storm and watching it with a renewed interest. 

“Mmm,” Zane says after a while when the rain has slowly come to a light sprinkle, the thunder and lightning dieing down apparently deciding to come to end with their argument.

“I do think you are right,”

Jay gives a quiet ‘Mmm' and shrug, continuing to watch the storm.

Zane is still sitting beside him, continuing to clutch the umbrella over their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is different from what I have before but I couldn't help it when this idea came to me and I will be writing more for this fandom in the future.  
> Thank you for reading  
> See you next time


End file.
